Season 17: Part 1/Transcript
YEARS AGO...... OCTOBER 2006. COOLAUTIZ AND 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS... (Numerous choppers are seen above a jungle.) A LEGENDS OF THE MULTI-UNIVERSE STORY... (Someone approaches a group of soldiers.) Walsh: Okay. Here's what we got going on. We've got intel that a Ugandan crime lord has begun an attack on the Ugandan Military. Our mission is to reinforce Ugandan Forces and apprehend this man: (Shows a picture) He's known only as Richard. He's the leader of the Tiger Mafia, the most dangerous crime gang in Uganda. Pilot: '''(Comms) Okay. This is as far as we go! '''Walsh: Alright! Gear up! (The back hatch opens. Walsh and his me jump out.) Walsh: DEPLOY WING SUITS!!! (The team deploys their Wingsuits. They glide towards the ground. Eventually they deploy paracutes and safely hit the ground.) Walsh: Okay! Move out! LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 17 (The team takes out any gunman that they encounter. They make it to the forest and engage in a heavy firefight. Numerous Tiger Mafia gunmen get hit.) Walsh: (Narrating) October 15, 2006. 1500 hours. Tiger Mafia engaged outside the slums. (Walsh and his men continue to push the Mafia back.) Walsh: (Narrating) We pushed the Mafia away, but there was no sign of Richard. (Later, Walsh is seen writing in his journal back at base camp.) Walsh: (Narrating) Tomorrow, we continue our search for him. F--ker's gonna pay for what his crimes against the people here in Uganda. (Walsh closes his journal. He is approached by Agent California.) Cal: Lt. Walsh, I'm Agent Alex William. I'm with Princess Celestia's Guard Detail. She requested that I be your commanding officer. Walsh: Nice to meet you, William. (The two shake hands.) Cal: Any relation to Donnie Walsh? Walsh: Ruin? No. I get that a lot. But I do know him. Cal: He's one badass motherf--ker. I'll say that. Walsh: He is.' '''You guys know where Richard is hiding? '''Cal:' We recieved intel that his base is an old grade school. We get over there as a strike force and we take the base. The Mafia will have nowhere else to run. Walsh: Sounds right. Cal: Get some rest, Lieutenant. We leave at dawn. Walsh: Yes, Sir. (Cal walks away. He then gets on his communicator.) Cal: Yeah. You there? I think we have someone. That man, Lt. Gerald Walsh, he's the best in this unit. We can certainly make him better. Perfect help against the Fire Nation. Yeah. Couldn't agree more. Okay, I'll keep my eye on him. Thanks Wes. (Cal gets off the communicator. Later...) 2100 HOURS.... Soldier 1: Have you heard? A Ugandan Military Captain got assassinated. Soldier 2: Was it Tiger Mafia? Soldier 1: Nobody knows. It just happened out of the blue. A few of the Mafia's gunmen were spotted outside the camp. (Walsh approaches.) Walsh: That's enough with the gossip. Get to your tents. It's lights out. Soldier 1: Yes, Sir. Walsh: (Narrating) Staff Sergeant Jason Montague, nickname "Monty". He and I go way back. (Flashback to 1999...) Walsh: (Narrating) We knew each other since 1999, when those eight kids from Japan saved Earth from that Apocalymon character. (Seen running a course with Montague) We were still in recruit training at the time. We had each other's backs since then. (Back to the present....) Walsh: (Narrating) Then there's the other guy. Private Harvey Mallace, only been in the military for a year. Hard kid. Doesn't always agree with our missions, but he still carries them out. (Walsh then walks away. He enters his tent and gets into his sleeping bag.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Transcripts